In Love We Trust
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Ralis is turning 16 and begins to have dreams of his ideal spouse. He's not too stunned when he sees it's Link and thus courts him. But happiness only lasts so long when a new villian comes and threatens to destroy everything. AUish LinkxRalis
1. Prologue

Hey guys and welcome to my 2nd ever Legend of Zelda fiction! Also my second **LinkxRalis** piece! I've been playing with it for a while so I thought I would post the prologue to see what people though. I don't have much high hopes since I got no responses to my one-shot but I thought what the hell. Worth another try. :3 Oh please note... the rating of this story will eventually go up in later chapters!

**WARNING:** This story will contain **yaoi/malexmale** relations!~ If you DO NOT approve, please TURN BACK NOW! This story is not for you! Also this story will have a hylian and a zora getting it on later into the story. If this is something you DON'T LIKE, please TURN BACK NOW. This is not for you. THANK YOU.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I DO NOT own the series OR the characters! Purely fandom and I DO NOT get paid for writing!

--

**Prologue: After There Is Peace**

The small sad smile still played about his lips as he rode his horse past the familiar scenery of Faron Woods toward Ordon Spring. Soon he would be home again, everything back to how it should be. Peace had once again settled over the land of Hyrule thanks to his valiant efforts and a noble sacrifice. Midna had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight so that his world of light may never again be linked to hers through the cursed object. He would never see her again.

He couldn't help being filled with a longing ache at that thought. Midna may have been bossy and bratty at times... but she had been with him through thick and thin when he had been most in need of help. She had become a treasured friend. But he couldn't be too sad knowing she was where she belonged. Princess of her people, she had an obligation to them just as Zelda had here. He hoped that she would be well and that her people would forgive her. At least he would always have his memories. No one could take that away from him.

A sudden attention seeking neigh brought him from his thoughts as they passed Ordon Spring. He smiled in light amusement as he reached out and patted Epona's neck gently. Apparently she wanted him to keep his attention ahead of him and not in his past at the moment. She chose that moment to shake her long mane out of her eyes as if to say 'that's right!'. He laughed easily at his horse before sighing lightly as his house came into view. He was home.

He guided Epona to the long grass dried grass that grew next to his house before dismounting and stretching. He was just reaching up to unsaddle her, thinking he should take her for a bath at the Spring later, when a joyous cry caught his attention. Turning his head to the caller he smiled when he saw Colin standing in the pathway leading to the village, a small package in his hands.

"Link! You're home!" The boy called happily, cheeks flushed with pleasure as his blue eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Colin, you look well." He replied with a light nod, smiling as he took the young boy in. He looked different—maybe a little more grown up as he stood before him with a small wooden shield on his back and a sword under it. The blonde's father must have gifted him with it.

"Did you just get back?" The child asked politely, after returning the greeting with a smile, as he looked to Epona to see her still saddled. "We just got back the other day. I wonder if we missed each other on the road."

"Oh..." He was sure he hadn't but since it was just a wondering he really didn't feel the need to reply to it.

Silence fell over them for a minute before Colin seemed to remember the reason for his stopping by. "Oh! Um, I was just going to leave this at your house so you could find it when you got home but since you're here now I guess I should just give them to you."

He watched with curiosity as Colin walked over to where he stood and held out the package. It was wrapped in fine leather and seemed somewhat familiar.

"It's from Luda. Before we left she made snacks for everyone. A special kind of jerky. It's really good." Colin explained as he handed the small bundle over before smiling as he took a step back. "Everyone loves it. We hope that if we write Luda if she'll send some moren along."

He smiled in thanks at the delivery before turning back to Epona to unsaddle her like he had first intended.

"Ah! I can't believe I forgot! Link! Guess what!" Colin blurted with sudden excitement when he had lifted the saddle off and set it on his shoulder. He turned to arch a questioning brow at the kid. "My mom! She had the baby! I have a little sister!"

He felt his eyes widen in surprise at the news before a big smile broke out on his face. He supposed Uli was happy with that news, to have a daughter. "Congratulations!"

"Yes! You must come see her! She is so cute!" Colin gushed happily before gasping and blushing as he looked off to the side. "O-Once you've settled in of course..."

He laughed lightly as the shy Colin peeked through, bringing a hand up to pat the kid gently on the head. "I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

Amethyst blue met his summer sky. "Really?!"

He nodded once.

"I'll tell everyone!" Colin said excitedly before turning and running back toward the village.

He watched him go for a second before turning toward the ladder that led to his front door and climbed it slowly, making sure to be careful since he had Epona's saddle on his shoulder. When he made it to the door he smiled before opening it. All was as it had been before everything had happened. In a way it was comforting and yet it was also a little sad. Because it was frozen in the time from before he had met Midna. There was no reminder of her.

Sighing softly he set the saddle aside on the small table next to the door and went to store the gift of jerky away. He would have to remember to try some later. Walking across the somewhat dusty floorboards he made his way toward the second level to change clothes. He was Hero of Hyrule no longer. Now he could just be Link again. So he wanted to wear his clothes. Changing quickly, he put his tunic, Hylian shield, and the Master Sword away in a chest near his bed.

Before closing the lid he let his eyes roam over the Master Sword, wondering briefly if he should return it to the Sacred Grove. After all, that was where he had found it and maybe it would be safer there than here where it could be accidentally stolen or found by Talo or Colin. He would return it... when he got the chance.

Once he was finished he took one last look around his home before climbing back down the ladder and leaving. Making it back outside he stopped off to pat Epona a few times before heading toward the village. It was just coming into view when his name was called loudly by more than one person.

"Link!"

"Link, hey!"

"Liiiiink!"

Before he could make it to Sera's Sundries he was met with a crowd, all happily greeting him.

"Link! You're home!" Talo was saying happily as he greeted his hero.

"Link! You did it!" Fado greeted as he walked up to where the kids were.

"Link... how can we ever thank you? The children have told us all about your deeds!" Sera said as she and the other adults came toward him now as well.

"Link! You must tell us everything." Hanch said with excitement. It seemed everyone agreed as they all nodded and chattered on about the things that had happened so far.

They decided to have a bonfire up at the ranch after the goats had been put away where they could eat, talk, and catch up on their lives during that horrible period of fear and uncertainty. It was fun. They all asked questions about Zelda and what the castle was like. They wanted to know where all he had gone and what all he had seen. He and the kids all shared together their story of how they had all met up in Kakariko Village. Illia told what she remembered and they all talked happily about Ralis, wondering how he was.

The adults seemed happy and surprised at how much their children had grown up since their stay in Kakariko and everyone wanted to do something special for Renado and Luda to thank them. Colin started to talk about how he wanted to show Luda his little sister. It was at that mention that Link turned his attention to the little girl. Colin was right. She really was cute. And he couldn't help congratulating Rusl and Uli more than once.

They all talked and ate together until the children started getting sleepy. It was then that they decided to call it a night. Everyone couldn't wait to get back to some state of normalcy now that peace reigned over Hyrule once more.

*

It wasn't hard to get back into the routine of the day. The children were happy to be home and their parents were happy to have them back. The children were also happy to be with him again and he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to be with them either. Illia seemed to be the most happy that he and Epona were now home safe.

It took a day or two but he soon realized that the relationship he had with everyone in his village had changed. But in a good way, it felt. They all felt... closer. And Illia. There had always been something there. Bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun he turned his gaze toward the sky and watched some of the clouds roll by. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from it all but he figured if he took in all in stride everything would turn out well and fall where it should.

Until then he would keep on helping with the goats and playing with the kids. He would spend time with Illia and keep Epona in good health. Smiling at his resolution he turned his attention back to his chores, giving the goats their hay before exercising Epona a bit.

That night he found that he would need to add preparing to become the next Mayor of Ordon to his list. Bo had asked him and told him how he had planned for Link to take over once he had retired. At first he was a little overwhelmed by the thought and then he was flattered. The village and everyone meant a lot to him. He would do his best for them.

*

"_As soon as peace returns to the world, we'll hold a banquet for the coronation of young Prince Ralis."_

He had remembered one of the zora saying that on one of his last visits to Zora's Domain during his travels. And so it was no surprise when he got word that a coronation was to be held for the young zora Prince in a few days. What _was_ a surprise was that _he_ had been invited to it. Even after reading the little note Ralis had wrote him at the end he still felt a little surprised. He had helped Ralis and in turn, the young zora had helped him when he needed it. Perhaps the kid felt he owed him still. He smiled lightly. He would go. For Ralis. Then he could also tell the kids how Ralis was.

* * *

His people had been so happy upon his return. He didn't know that they had been so worried about him. Of course... after losing their Queen and not knowing where he was maybe he should have expected it. They had all gathered upon his return, weeping with happiness at his safe return, asking if he was well and if there was anything he needed. When he had assured them he was just fine they led him to the throne room. He told them of the one called Link who had helped not only him make his way back to them but who had also helped their whole village. They were indebted to the young man and must welcome him with open arms.

He had gotten to see Link a few times during the man's travels, happy to help in any way he could. And then peace had come to Hyrule. He knew it was partially Link's doing. He was happy. When he was told that they would soon be holding his coronation he knew he wanted to invite Link. After all, if it hadn't been for him... not only would he had not had the courage to return to his people but he could have very well died after falling sick from having been away from water so long. He wanted Link there—if only to feed a off his courage a little more and gather the strength to be what was needed in his future role. So when the invitations were sent out he made sure one was sent to the young Hero, adding a special note for him at the bottom. Now to see if he would come. He really did hope he would.

Until then he would help prepare. He had decided to keep the title of 'Prince' until he actually got married when he was a bit older. He thought it was reasonable. Also, he didn't really want to be called 'King' yet.

He caught fish for a feast and went with guards to Castle Town to get other needed foods and drinks for his guests. His main concern was Hyrule's Princess, Zelda. He had been told that she was very nice and polite. But he was still a little nervous. He also made sure he had food suited to a goron's tastes. He felt a little better in remembering that the Shaman Renado and his daughter, Luda, would be coming. He wasn't good friends with them but they were familiar.

"Your highness, another confirmation for attendance."

Brought from his thoughts, Ralis turned his attention to one of his guard and smiled, holding his hand out to receive the message. His breath caught and a genuine smile took over his features as he saw it was from Link. Link would be coming. He felt he could face the day with a little more confidence.

*

"Welcome... and thank you for coming." He said graciously as he welcomed Illia and Link after saying a polite 'thank you' to the goron Elders for the gift they had given him.

"Ralis! I am so happy to see that you are well." Illia greeted happily, a warm smile on her face.

"And I, to see that you have recovered your lost memories." Ralis returned politely before turning his attention to the young man next to her. "Link. Are you well?"

Link smiled at him and nodded before reaching into his pack and bringing forth his coral earring. "I would like to return this to you with thanks for allowing me to use it."

He blinked before smiling lightly, closing his hands over the hylian's and gently pushing the hand away. "No, it was a gift. I would like you to keep it. As a thank you, of course."

Link stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding his acceptance. "Okay."

He returned it before moving to greet Zelda with Link and Illia at his side. There was a small ceremony where he was crowned the leader of his people, recognized by Zelda and the gods which meant others would now see him as the head of power of his people as well. After the ceremony was the feast. He was allowed to talk to his guests and learn about them. With some he talked a little about how they could keep the peace and where alliances would be useful.

He got to know Renado and Luda a little better, recognizing their healing skills. They talked of learning medicines from each other and trading herbs and such. With some of the gorons they talked about the Springs. Some of his people seemed to really like the hot springs on Death Mountain and a few gorons were coming to like the cool waters of Zora's Domain. When he finally got around to talking to Zelda he was nervous and stuttered a few times. Zelda just smiled beautifully at him and spoke with gentle patience that reminded him of his mother.

Zelda offered her condolences for the passing of his mother, telling him how she remembered Rutela to be a kind and wonderful queen to her people and that she did not fear for the zora because she thought that he, too, would be a kind and wonderful ruler. That gave him a little more courage and for that he was thankful to the Princess of Hyrule.

When his guests started to part for the evening he was happy that Link was amongst the few who stayed a little longer. He found it was quite easy to talk to Link and he enjoyed their chats about fishing and their friends. He was a little embarrassed to reveal that he had not many friends who were around his age—or even zora... which was one reason why he never tried to make friends with the Ordon children. Link just smiled in understanding, offering his hand in friendship. It was needless to say that he happily took it.

When Link left that night with Illia, Renado, Luda, and Zelda he felt sure that he would see Link again whether it be sooner or sometime later. And then the time would come when Link would prove to be a force in which he would be unable to ignore. He really did not understand what that meant but it did not frighten him or make him feel unease.

Actually he felt a small thrill of excitement. Not really wanting to dwell on it, though, he put it from his mind and hoped he would be ready when that day came.

-Prologue End-

--

**Author's Notes:** And there you have the prologue! It's set after the game and I don't know if it'd be safe to call it AU or not...

I have no idea what Colin's sister's name is and I thought of jerky since Luda and her father have a "western" feel, lol.

I love Link and Ralis! I think they are so cute and crack. :3 I don't really have much to say... so I think I shall end it here until the first chapter!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **He Came In A Dream


	2. He Came In A Dream

**A/N:** Okay so as we start the chapter I would like to note that the prologue took place with Link and Illia being 17, Zelda 18, Luda 12, Ralis and Beth 11, Talo 10, Colin 9 1/2, and Malo 6. Also, the following character, Reed, is created just for this fic.

--

**Chapter 1: He Came In A Dream**

_5 years later_. . .

Ralis, Prince of the zora people, sat on his throne as was custom when he was not occupied by other affairs, unaware that his attention was wandering far more than was polite when someone was talking to him. He did not mean to be so rude as to ignore someone when being spoken to but he could not help the way his mind would wander, seeking solace in the memory of his dreams that he had been awakening from for the past few nights. They were weird dreams—but not really in an unusual sense. More in an... interesting way that he couldn't really define. There was something to these dreams and he often found himself pondering as to what the meaning was.

That is until his name was called sharply, the speaker not bothering to hide their irritation.

"Prince Ralis, would you _please_ actually _listen_ when I speak to you!"

He twitched lightly, falling from his thoughts as he turned to meet the green eyes of his advisor, blushing and smiling in apology. "I'm deeply sorry. You were saying...?"

A soft sigh was issued from the young zora woman before she returned his gaze with a curious frown. "Is something wrong, Ralis? You've been spacing out a lot today. Are you falling ill?"

"Not at all. I was just... thinking." He answered politely before giving her a reassuring smile. "Please continue."

The zora shook her head. "Please tell me what troubles your mind? Perhaps I can help?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up a little at the thought of sharing his odd dreams he politely shook his head before looking off to the side, watching the way the firelight danced across the walls if the throne room. "They're just silly dreams Reed. It's nothing, really."

"Dreams? Ah! Oh, Prince Ralis! It must be because—so then it has begun? This is so exciting!" Reed said brightly as her face shifted from concern to joy.

"Begun?" Ralis questioned with surprised interest. The dreams weren't silly to her? She knew something about them?

"Ah, yes. I see it has not been discussed with you. When we start to reach the age of sixteen, as you are now Highness, we begin to experience dreams three months before the day." Reed started to explain patiently as she calmed herself and forced herself back into her profession. "These dreams are special because it is often said to hold our futures in them. They show us what we should do with our life, who our mates could be, and—well, it differs. To each his own, as they say."

"Oh?" Ralis frowned thoughtfully as a memory from his youth slowly surface in his mind. "I think... I remember my mother speaking briefly about this when I was a child."

Reed nodded slowly before bowing her head. "It would have been your mother who told you this around the time of your sixteenth birthday, and she who would help decipher meanings. Alas..."

He watched the beautiful face of his advisor become pained and it hurt his heart a little. "Reed, do not worry. I will be fine. My mother has come to me in dreams before... perhaps she will come again if I have troubles."

Searching eyes met his before her face relaxed slowly. "Yes, you're right."

Smiling lightly he nodded at her. "Now, we should continue before we get into trouble for slacking."

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one spacing out!" Reed teased with mock annoyance before sighing and picking up where she had left off.

Ralis did his best to concentrate on what she was saying even though his mind, now more than ever, wanted to go back to thinking about the dreams. They would show him who his mate could be? Then that meant... marriage was not far around the corner for him. That made him a little nervous. Would he know this person? Or would they be a complete stranger to him? Would they be kind? Or stern and expect great things from him?

As for what he should do with his life—well he already knew that. He would be King to his people like his father before him. But was that all life really had in store for him?

"Ralis!" Reed scolded with exasperation, pulling him from his thoughts once more.

He gave her a guilty smile. "Sorry!"

* * *

Ralis was starting to grow nervous. It was two months into his dreams and some of the content was a little scary and some was so vague it was slightly frustrating. Like the part about his possible mate. There was about one month left until his birthday and it really didn't seem like that much time. He wanted to know who it could be! He was so curious and every time he thought about it excitement would wash through him.

The other things in his dreams were confusing. The thing that stood out most was trials. In his future there would lie great trials that he would have to overcome. But wasn't that life? He didn't understand. He also saw the beacon of love. That one was a little vague too. Love for what? Probably his people. But he did love them already. They were all very precious to him. There was also a glowing blob of blue, which he found strange. Mainly because at times it made him think of his necklace. And then there was the vague outline of his mate. He couldn't stand it! He wanted, almost desperately, to know who it was!

He was no longer afraid of whoever it was. While vague, whenever he dreamed about the potential he was filled with feelings of kindness and strength. Support and deep affection. Whoever this person was, he would like very well. He would be safe and deeply treasured with this being. Oh, if only his dreams would tell him who it was! Hopefully in the coming weeks it would become more clear.

*

With three weeks to go he his impatience was starting to mount more every day though, he felt it ease slightly whenever he would think about his latest dreams. They were surrounded in green light and the smell of trees was all around him. It was a little weird. Sometimes he would see flashes of flowers and a spring filled with crystal clear water and fluttering butterflies but he couldn't recall having ever been to such a place so he wasn't quite sure what that had to do with his potential mate—unless... perhaps that would be where they were found? Surrounded by trees and flowers and a spring?

He would have to look into any ares that might have that kind of geography. Along with his impatience he could feel excitement building once more.

*

With two weeks to go he was starting to feel a little irritated that his dreams were still vague, but they _were_ starting to give him _some_ information. He now knew that his mate, whoever and wherever they were, was male. At first he was a little uneasy with this news but when he had talked to Reed about it she had assured him that it would be fine. She also gave him some reading material on the customs of their people now that he was becoming of age. He found them a little embarrassing but interesting.

He also now knew that his potential had beautiful blue eyes and a kind smile that filled him with an odd feeling whenever he would think about it. It almost seemed familiar and yet he couldn't place how or why.

*

Six days from his birthday found Ralis awakening from his most recent dream with a triumphant cry and tears falling from his eyes. His mother. Finally he had dreamed once more of his mother. She had come to him, proud of the man he was becoming. She was proud of the way he was leading their people. She then spoke to him of the Hero from his youth and how their destinies were now intertwined. And that he should go to meet this man soon.

At first he didn't understand but then images started coming to the surface of his memories—all of one man in particular. His kind smile and understanding blue eyes stood out most to him and then there were the encouraging words that echoed through his mind. The feelings of courage. A hand in friendship. A name that was his saving grace in the dark times: Link.

It was like a gate had flooded open and it all made sense. It was Link. His mother had shown him in a dream, she had gone to Link to save him so they could meet. He had been given the armor of his people. Link made him feel a thrill of excitement. He knew they were to meet again one day. And this was how—this was why!

He wanted to see him! He wanted to go to him now! He was just getting out of bed, mentally preparing all he would need for the trip when he was reminded that it was in the early hours of the morning. His guard would probably not be too happy that he wanted to travel at such an hour when it was not _needed_. And he was not so foolish as to go alone. Reed was have his head for sure, for starters. Sulking he climbed back onto his bed.

In the morning. He would make plans to head out in the morning. Although... maybe he should send a letter to Link first, announcing their arrival—no. He couldn't wait. He wanted to see him again! Settling himself back to try to get some more sleep he thought about all he would need to plan before he left.

*

"A human?" One guard spoke slowly with disbelief causing Ralis to frown lightly in agitation. Had they not just been over this? But then perhaps he should have expected this. After all it was new and different to him and his people and he supposed he should have been more attentive to that small fact as well. But, well, it actually didn't really bother him.

Perhaps it was because he would like his mate no matter what. He wasn't really sure. Or maybe it was just because he knew Link. How brave he was. How kind—he wanted to see him now!

"Are you sure, Prince Ralis?" Another spoke up, worry in his tone as well.

"I saw him in my dream. It _has_ to be him." Ralis tried to keep his tone respectful and patient even though he was slowly getting more irritated.

"But a human?" Another questioned as the unease spread. "It's quite unusual."

"Not really..."

All heads turned to the speaker at those words, Ralis feeling his heart thump with affection for Reed as she stepped forward and stood as support at his side.

"There are legends of one of our ancestors who fell in love with a human. He had saved her life and in turn she had given him the zora's sign of engagement as a token of her affections. The story goes that the only reason she did not marry him was because she had been called on as a sage to protect Hyrule in its time of need." Reed recited, looking at everyone in the room before turning her attention back to him. "Even our Queen spoke of this. Surely a royal was bound to follow in our long forgotten Princess Ruto's footsteps."

Ralis gave her a grateful smile before turning his attention back to his people and straightening his back proudly. "I recall that legend as well. Also, Link is actually hylian. A descendent of the people who were said to be closest to the goddesses and do not forget that he is a chosen Hero. Surely that counts for something. And he had saved us when we were in need. Link will not be a threat to us in any way. I do not understand this unease."

He was met with silence as they took his words in. Slowly he felt the unease begin to evaporate and his guard relaxed. Seeing this, he smiled encouragingly at them before feeling his excitement start to build once more.

"Now, if you do not mind, I would like to see him since it has been so long and I would like to leave sometime today!" He snapped with the authority of his position, a little annoyed that he had had to talk his people around—of course... he did have to take them into consideration as well. He would not be with his chosen mate if it would upset his people. His first obligation _was_ to them, after all, and not himself.

"Yes, your highness!" His guard called, snapping to attention. He nodded his approval before he began giving orders on what he wanted done then turning to Reed, prepared to leave her in charge while he was away the next couple of days.

* * *

He had been overly excited when they had first left, he and three of his strongest guards, Zora's Domain. They had followed the river until they had reached Lake Hylia where they had then taken the secret path under the falls from Upper Zora river to the small resting place of the Zora in Kakariko Village. From there they had left the village's south entrance to reach the southern Hyrule fields that would lead to Ordon. That had taken that path to cut back their time on land and made sure to bring plenty of water for when they did have to go on foot. Luckily there was bodies of water at nicely set intervals to help them should they get too dry. As they traveled he found his excitement begin to dull a little.

While the scenery was beautiful and he enjoyed first the open land and then the many trees, he didn't like how long it seemed to be taking. Night was already falling upon them and he wondered if he should have made them all leave earlier. But... they had needed to make sure their preparations were complete before they could. He sighed. He knew they would have to set camp at Faron Springs, which was a little upsetting. Link was so close and yet too far away to continue onward toward.

Once they had reached the Spring he could tell his guards were tired and even he was feeling fatigue from the travel so far. Pouting to himself he put up no objections when they stopped for the night, relaxing in the cool water and eating some fish that they had packed with them. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would get to see Link. He could not wait. Even though he felt tired, it was the kind that made him too tired to sleep. He wanted the dawn to hurry and come.

Somewhere between his anticipation and tiredness he managed to find a little sleep.

*

He was the first to wake the next morning and used the fresh clean water to clean himself up, making sure he was presentable before impatiently waiting for his guard to rise. When he was told he should wait to make sure the villagers of Ordon were awake he sighed in frustration before noting they had a point. He did not want to disturb Link if he was to still be sleeping. But he did not want to wait much longer either.

He had to be forced to eat breakfast when his excitement caused a lack of appetite. He knew his guard meant well and that his health was important to them but at the moment he just found it slightly irritating. When it was finally deemed an acceptable time to continue he checked his reflection one last time before happily leading the way toward Ordon. That is until he came to the bridge that connected the two provinces of Ordon and Faron. It was so high and held together with only rope and it made him a little nervous. At first he balked at the thought of having to cross it but then he remembered what lay on the other side. Link.

And then he thought on how surely Link must have crossed this bridge multiple times and nothing had happened to him. Gathering courage, he held his head high and crossed slowly, resisting the urge to tense with fear whenever the bridge would move slightly. When he had finally made it across he released a breath he didn't even know he had been holding before continuing on his way, his excitement growing even more.

As he approached Ordon Spring the sound of gentle splashing, feminine voices, and a horse's neigh caught his attention. Frowning with light curiosity he hurried his footsteps a little before coming into the clearing where two girls, one younger than the other, were washing a beautiful horse and talking to each other. The horse whinnied at his arrival, causing the blonde of the two girls to reach out and pat it's nose soothingly.

"Easy Epona." She said gently before turning her attention toward him and his guard. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight and he felt himself blink as the girl—young woman more like—looked somewhat familiar to him.

"Oh my—_Ralis_?!" The younger of the two called suddenly with surprise, turning his attention toward her. He blinked politely when she appeared familiar as well, though she was older now and her hair was longer. But those eyes and freckles...

And then he remembered. The younger girl was Beth. She had helped care for him when he had been sick in Kakariko. And the other, the blonde, was the one who had helped to save his life to begin with.

"Illia?" He questioned lightly as the girl stared for a second before smiling brightly.

"So it is the young zora Prince." She said lightly before laughing softly. "You have grown up."

"Ah! Ralis! You've become so handsome!" Beth gushed happily, rushing forward as she took him in with her eyes. "You're almost more handsome than Link!"

His breath caught at that name. _Link_. That was right! He was so close! Maybe one of these two could bring him to the man.

Illia shook her head lightly at Beth before her green eyes met his once more, asking politely, "What brings you here to Ordon?"

"Actually, I have come to speak with Link." He answered just as politely, his heart hammering in his chest. "Is... he home?"

"I'll go get him!" Beth said excitedly, reluctantly pulling her eyes from his face. "He should be finishing his morning training with Rusl, Colin, and Talo!"

"Thank—you...?" He started to say before Beth took off quicker than he could finish. Watching her go for a few seconds he soon turned his attention back to Illia and the horse she was petting. "That's a very pretty horse."

"Epona is beautiful, isn't she? Link is lucky to have such a loyal horse." Illia replied, smiling lightly as she gave one last pat to the steed before leading her toward the dry land. "Though I wonder if she'll become a little lonely when Link becomes Mayor and is unable to ride her as much as he use to."

Pausing in his admiration of the creature who belonged to Link, he frowned lightly at the young woman's words. "Mayor?"

Illia nodded slowly before meeting his eyes and seeing that he didn't quite understand. "Ah, Mayor is the leader of our village here. My father, who is Mayor now, has high hopes for Link to take his place and he has already accepted. When my father feels he is ready he will pass the reigns on to him, as they say."

Ralis froze inside at this news. Link was to become leader of his village? Oh no... that wasn't good. For Link to accept him and come with him it would mean he would have to leave his people. And a part of him feared to ask him to do such a thing. It would be cruel and unfair. Especially if that was really what Link wanted. He could not ask him to leave his people. He could tell Link was important to his village. Feeling his heart sink, he tried to keep those emotions from his face as he nodded his understanding to the informative woman. All of his previous excitement was now gone.

* * *

Link sighed softly as he watched Rusl, Colin, and Talo head back to the village, the older man limping lightly from the well parried move his son had performed on him. Talo was coming along nicely as well and it made him happy inside. But for some reason the happiness never lasted. While he still felt it numbly inside, it was often taken over by a restless feeling that had been growing on him over the past year or two. He didn't understand it. And he couldn't really identify when it had started either.

When he had returned home those five years ago everything seemed fine—no, everything _was_ fine. He was back with his friends where he belonged. Peace fell over Hyrule, and while he often missed Midna, his life helped him get over the loneliness he had felt. When he had been asked to be Mayor and started dating Illia a year later, his life seemed perfect. Everyone was happy for them and didn't seem too surprised that they had finally gotten together. He continued herding and tending the goats with Fado, training Talo and Colin when they were old enough. And then they had started training in combat as well with the help of Rusl.

It had been so fun. He had been so happy. Until about a year ago. He first noticed it when he was spending time with alone with Illia and it just didn't feel the same. Eventually it got to the point where it didn't really feel right anymore either. But he tried. Because he didn't want to hurt her. When he finally got the strength to tell her how he was feeling she just smiled and let him break away, figuring he needed some time to collect himself as an adult before he made anymore commitments. He was thankful but still felt bad, though inside he felt a little more at ease.

It didn't last long. Soon herding had lost it's appeal. And then training with the children. It was starting to scare him a little. He didn't know why this restlessness was plaguing him now. He often wondered if he should talk about it but then came to realize he really didn't know how to explain it. Sometimes he wondered if it was just a part of him that was missing the adventure he had had. He had often heard that young men liked to go out and see the world before they settled down to their responsibilities like marriage and whatnot. Perhaps that was what he needed.

Once he became Mayor he would be bound to the village and before that didn't seem like much of a sacrifice but now? Now it seemed too stuffy. Like he was being caged in. What he wanted—_needed—_was still out there somewhere. What he needed... That thought frightened him a little. There was something out there more important than Illia and the villagers here? He couldn't help feeling like he was betraying them in some way.

Especially Illia. While she had broken it off with him, she had made it clear she thought it was only a temporary split, and she would often try to reconcile when she thought a enough time might have passed. He had no choice but kindly refuse, though he didn't know why. Why should he refuse Illia? They were good for each other. They had known each other all of their lives and shared the same beliefs and passions, didn't they? She kept him in line and made him feel better when he was down.

In his heart he knew he loved her but he still felt he had to refuse her. He was happy Illia took it graciously, even though he could tell it hurt her with every turn down. Pushing his hair out of his eyes he sighed, wishing an end would come and everything would make sense again. Would have meaning. It was getting to the point where Rusl was starting to notice his disinterest in them. He didn't want anyone to worry.

"Link! Link!"

Jumping lightly when the call startled him, he turned to see Beth running toward him, excitement evident on her face. She ran all the way until she skidded to a halt in front of him, panting weakly before reaching out to tug on his arm.

"Link! You must come to Ordon Spring! Hurry!" She said quickly, tugging harder until he started to follow her, full of confusion.

"What? Did something happen to Illia?" He questioned with slight worry, though wondering why Beth would be excited about something like that.

The teen shook her head, long hair fanning about her with the movement before she looked back at him and smiled as she tugged him along. "No! It's—wait until you see!"

Suddenly her excitement seemed infectious as he felt his heart start to thump a little more quickly with anticipation. He was heading toward something important. He could feel it. He didn't understand it but he could feel it. It didn't take long for them to reach the Spring and when they did he was surprised to see a group of zora standing by Illia, one of them talking to her. It was this one, he noticed, that caught his interest most. The zora was rather beautiful and stood out since it alone was not wearing the fish masks usually donned by the guards.

Frowning lightly as the zora's features became familiar he gasped silently when he recognized that zora to be one young Prince Ralis. Only... he wasn't quite so young anymore. Five years had passed so he took a guess that it would put him around fifteen or sixteen now. He took in how Ralis was taller now, though still shorter than him by a few inches, and he was more muscular, his body wonderfully defined. His beauty had taken on a more feminine appeal which made him wonder if that meant Ralis took more after his mother than his father.

As Beth pulled him over to where Illia and Ralis stood he watched the younger zora's eyes slowly move from Illia to him. He felt his heart jump when their eyes met and he could see excitement filled wide clover green eyes at the sight of him.

"Ralis, I have brought you Link!" Beth announced as the stopped next to where Illia and Ralis were standing, the Prince's guard standing a little off to the side and watching silently.

"Link!" He breathed happily before bowing his head respectfully, his heart now torn in two as his brain warred with it.

He could feel it. He could already feel the pull, the desire to be closer to the hylian. To touch him and bask in his warmth but he knew he could not if Link's heart was to his people. But the pull was making it so hard to be noble.

Link was taken aback at the polite bow for a second before he shook it off and, smiling, bowed back to the young Prince. It felt a little weird to be so formal but he didn't want to unintentionally be rude to him either. As he straightened he found himself frowning lightly when he took in that the zora seemed to be having an internal conflict of sorts. It made him want to ask what was wrong and if there was anything he could do to help.

As he watched him he also silently took note of the matured male before him. His fins had grown in on his arms now and looked beautiful while his head tail had grown longer as well, no longer looking like a hat but like the other zora. His skin had taken on a more jelly pearl sheen than in his youth and it made him almost breathtaking. Ralis also seemed to have a confidence about him that he had lacked as a child. It made him more interesting for some reason.

Slowly those green eyes met his once more, piercing him with an unsure gaze before he parted his lips to speak.

"Could I please speak to Link... in private?" Ralis asked carefully, not wanting to sound rude or make Link uncomfortable. He received a curious look from both Beth and Illia before Illia nodded slowly and called Epona to her, leading the horse and Beth away from the Spring and back to the village. The three zora guard hesitated for a second before leaving as well when they got a nod that they were to leave too.

Ralis watched them leave for a second before looking down to gaze at the water he was standing in, trying to think best on how to approach the man before him. He still could not decide if he should move forward or just greet Link and pull back. His heart hurt at the thought but he didn't want to hurt Link either. Oh, how he wished his mother could be here for him in his moment of need to guide him and help him choose the right path.

He was so focused on the water that he did not hear Link approach him until he saw the older man's feet come to stand a few inches from his. Looking up, slightly startled, he saw Link watching him with concerned blue eyes, silently asking him what was wrong. His heart gave a painful tug. He couldn't do it. He couldn't give up what could be with Link. But... he wouldn't take the choice away from him either.

-Chapter 1 End-


	3. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
